1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns devices for producing multilayer, coextruded, tubular preforms made of thermoplastic material. A device of this type has a coextrusion head with several, essentially coaxially arranged, flow channels, each of which is fed from an individual inlet opening with a material melt, which is annularly distributed and flows along an annular conical frustum, wherein the flow channels become a common annular flow channel that widens like a funnel. A displaceable annular piston can reciprocate in an annular accumulation chamber, which is followed by an annular discharge channel with an annular extrusion orifice that can be closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 326 584 B1 of the same applicant discloses a method and a device for producing large-volume hollow plastic bodies with multilayer walls. The gap widths in each flow channel are constant along the circumference of the ring. Due to the one-sided supply of the material melt, different pressure conditions thus develop along the ring and along the annular conical frustum, which impair uniform flow of the material melt, so that material mixing occurs, which leads to loss of quality of the preform.
In addition, DE 195 45 441 A1 of the same applicant discloses a device for producing dish-shaped molded parts made of a thermoplastic material. This device also uses a coextrusion head, in which the material melt flows in several layers, from which a multilayer tubular preform is produced.